User blog:Omarabd/Eleven Suprnovas Combo !
Wont be wise but deep think in it I know basic and just union and not random but wont be sucks at all. Disadvatages : 1 - hawkins and law in one team. 2 - Only 1 sword man. 3 - Need developments to be useful. 4 - Kid wont be so useful if you are fighting navis and doctors. 5 - healers from ab would fix kid damages. 6 - Only 1 AoE and the other monomers. 7 - Drake would be tought to develop 8 - Monomers will target kid the only AoE damage dealer due to his defenses. 9 - Non attribute damage can ignore kidd debuff here comes Advantages 10- Two tankers that have high hp and defense: 1 - Hawkins and Drake are sword man and doctor which means tankers. 2 - Physical teams are nothing if there is kidd. 3 - Even if 1 AoE Drake And law finish others. 4 - Drake can double kill. 5 - Hawkins Ulitmate defense to least one and heals alot. 6 - If someone blocked or dodged law,hawkins can make emerengcy heal till law get his fury 7 - high defenses for first 2 and high damages for second 2 8 - Alot of damage dealers. 9 - There sets doesnt need high lvls to get. Tactics : 1 - Drake Defend Kid 2 - Hawkins Defend Law 3 - Kid Slowest : Debuff enemy and cause high damages. 4 - Law Fastest : Kill before Drake So His Skill Not Wasted 3 - Drake Second Fastest : Double Kill To The one That damaged Law And His Second Target 4 - Hawkins Second Slowest :Make Defense And Emerngcy heal. Here Does The Round comes : Law Use His Skill Do high damage to the enemy and heal Drake Do Some High Damages to 2 crews ( would be hard but possible ) Hawkins is the guard here so it could be so hard to kill one of the team now Kid Finish the 3 crews (at most ) Forth and fifth crews are easy preys it's first time for me to make a page and edit if some thing is wrong i am not so experinced. skills : 1 - 'Monomer'Inflicts 500% Physical Damage to a single target, Str stat increase non-attribute damage (1 str = 10 damage). Reduce target's fury by 50. Chance to do his fury skill again (like Kuro). Chance is increased based on agility. 2 - 'Monomer'Heal 200% of his magical attack to the crew with the lowest HP (by percentage) and casts protection (a scarecrow) on that crew, so he/she is immune to upcoming damage for 1 turn. 20% of the damage dealt to this crew will be rebounded to the source of the damage, damage % will be increased based on crew's Physique. 3 - 'Monomer'Deal 300% magical damage to a single target with the lowest magical defend. Heal injured crews with the same amount of damage + 10% of Law's HP. Int increases the damage %. 4 - 'AOE'Attack all enemy targets and cause 200% magical damage, inflicting extra damage according to Kid Wisdom, reducing targets' Physical Attack by 100%, lasts for 1 round Category:11 Supernovas